my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Mythical Creatures
Synopsis Set in the fictional world of Avalon where all mythical creatures resides, 2 half brothers Yuan ([[Tristan Gutierrez]]) and Abel ([[Alden Garcia]]) had created a war that eventually destroyed the long peaceful time in Avalon due to their own grudges with each other. The mythical king, King Remus ([[Isaac Fernandez]]) was enraged as his two sons broke the Mythical Law of Avalon and therefore punish the both of them by sending them to Earth in which in Avalon was considered a very heavy punishment or a curse. Cast *'''[[Tristan Gutierrez]] as Yuan Luna''' - ''Abel's younger half brother. Just like Abel, he too is a war tactician. He has the power to tell the future and the past as well as controlling time and yielding different kinds of weapons. Like all people from Avalon he is immortal as well. He dislikes being compared with his half brother and therefore created a war with him to prove who is the strongest among them. He together with Abel was sent to Earth and need to find the Mythical Relic that balances the creatures in Avalon that was stolen during the Great Mythical War.'' *'''[[Alden Garcia]] as Abel Luna''' - ''Yuan's older half brother. He is a war genius just like Yuan yet more bloodthirsty. He has the power to control the dead and the living, being able to yield a certain weapon and can take the form of anything he wants as well as foretelling the future that most powerful mythical creatures can. He was sent to Earth by their father Remus the King to find the lost Mythical Relic.'' *'''[[Nathalie King]] as Barbara "Bambi" Legaspi / Barbara "Bambi" Miranda''' - ''an amnesiac orphan from the orphanage of Avalon. Being born from the descendants of the white and black witch, she can see mythical creatures that other normal people can't. Though un-beknown to her she has a hidden power, the power to heal and somewhat can foreseen the future that only powerful mythical creatures can. It is later revealed that her father is a powerful mythical creature from Avalon. She will later join Yuan and Abel to find the mythical creature as she is the only one that can somewhat guide them in the mortal world'' **[[Emily Soriano]] as Young Barbara "Bambi" *'''[[Natasha Kozlowski]] as Shirley Legaspi''' - ''Bambi's step sister. She is a kind sister to Bambi though she is still not accustomed by Bambi seeing mythical creatures. She She began to be scared of ghost after they adopted Bambi into their family but eventually learn new things of how to communicate with them properly. She is smart and the current heir of the Legaspi family, though sometimes stubborn and very rude she is actually a kind hearted woman.'' **[[Bethany Sanchez]] as Young Shirley Supporting Cast *'''[[Eula Uytingco]] as Lucia Magayon''' - ''The mortal mother of Bambi. She gave Bambi into Avalon Orphanage after she and Joaquin was being chase by a group of Mythical prison guards in order to kill Joaquin and Bambi who has mythical creature blood. She was able to escape when Joaquin teleported them into a different dimension while Joaquin being sent to hell. Before giving Bambi into the orphanage she gave her a necklace so that mythical creatures can't smell her.'' *'''[[Lilya Xu]] as Camilla Fuentes''' - ''A mythical creature who became Bambi's friend after Bambi saves her from a group of ghost who are bullies.'' *'''[[Isaac Fernandez]] as Remus Luna''' - ''The King of Avalon and the father of Yuan and Abel. He has long forlonged the peacefulness in Avalon in which his two sons will eventually destroy, that will led him to punish his two sons by sending them to the Earth, land of the mortals.'' *'''[[Lorena Villegas]] as Alondra Santibanez''' - biological mother of Shirley and step mother of Bambi. She is a loving mother to both of her daughters. She is a well known chef and currently own her own restaurant.'''' *'''[[Henry Batungbakal]] as Leandro Legaspi''' - biological father of Shirley and step father of Bambi. He is a successful businessman.'''' *'''[[Farrel Anderson]] as Ulysses Gertrude''' - ''Leo's elder brother and Yuan's best friend.'' Special Participation *'''[[Hannah Monteverde]] as Lucy Veshna''' - ''A powerful fairy in Avalon and Yuan's first love. She died after saving her clan's lives from the forbidden magic that both Yuan and Abel has cast during the Great Mythical War.'' *'''[[Derrick Montero]] as Leo Gertrude''' - ''A young warrior in Avalon and from the clan of mystical warriors and those mythical creatures that often protects the royal family of Avalon. He died during the Great Mythical War.'' *'''[[Sid Lagdameo]] as Joaquin Valderama''' - ''An heir of a big conglomerate. He is the first human being that Abel had encountered after Abel had accidentally scraped his expensive car when Abel was battling a dark mythical creature that is on Earth'' *'''[[Angelie Tan]] as Angel Vergara''' - ''A mythical creature from Avalon who can make herself invisible whenever water is involve. She is the first mythical creature that both Yuan and Abel had encountered in the Mortal World.'' *'''[[Andrei Jovovich]] as Bernabe Miranda''' - ''A powerful mythical creature from Avalon. He was sent by the King to the mortal world after committing an unforgivable crime in Avalon and therefore, there he met Lucia a mortal woman whom he had fallen in love with. He will later die after breaking one of the Mythical Law of Avalon to which a mythical creature cannot have children with a mere mortal but can fall in love with them. He was punish by sending him to the hell of Avalon.'' Information